


Always By Your Side

by Alvina_hui



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Protectiveness, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvina_hui/pseuds/Alvina_hui
Summary: What happens when Haizaki finds Kise after the Touou match? What can Aomine do? Can Aomine fix his mistakes? Or will he lose Kise forever?





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ I've noticed that the aokise fandom is a little dead right now, so I decided to try writing a fic for the fandom! So yes, this is my first fic and it is also un-betaed so much apologies if the grammar is bad or if anything is confusing!
> 
> And without further ado, here is my fic, Always By Your Side!

Kise watched from his place on the ground as Aomine turned around and walked away, and in that moment he could feel his heart shatter. Kasamatsu had come over to help him up, but he couldn’t feel anything, just the pain from betrayal. He sits in the locker room, watching his teammates leave one by one after regaining their composure. In the end it’s just him and Kasamatsu left, but Kise hasn’t moved an inch ever since he sat down.

“Oi Kise, hurry up we’re the last ones.” Kasamatsu snapped, but in his voice there was a hint of sympathy for the blond ace.

“Ah Kasamatsu-senpai, you can head home first, I’ll be alright” It was obvious that Kise was trying to hide his pain, but his voice wavered and Kasamatsu could easily see through him.

Kasamatsu was hesitant, but eventually gave up because he knew the blond wanted to be alone. With a quick “take care and get home soon” he walked out the door and left Kise alone in the silence. However, the silence did not last long as the door quickly slammed open, startling Kise who was deep in his own thoughts. Standing in front of the door was none other than Haizaki Shougo.

“What do you want Shougo-kun?” Kise snapped as he stood up, not wanting to deal with him right now.

“Oh nothing Ryouta~ I just wanted to check up on you, how do you feel after your precious Daiki left you on the ground like that?” 

Hearing the words make Kise realize that he wasn’t dreaming, it really happened. Tears starting prickling his eyes, but he refused to let Haizaki see him cry. “It doesn’t matter anymore” he managed to mutter out.

Haizaki was very pleased with himself. “Ryouta,” he says as he steps closer, “how about…” another step, “you come with me tonight?” Kise’s back was against the lockers now with a hand supporting his weight, he looks up at Haizaki who is towering over him. He grimaces from the pain in his leg, and Haizaki does not miss that sign.

“Ne Ryouta,” Haizaki whispers, “your leg hurts doesn’t it? How bout I help you take your mind off that?” his face moving closer to Kise’s with every word. Before he knows it, Haizaki is forcing his lips onto his own, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

“Shougo-kun stop it” Kise pants as he tries to push Haizaki off of him. Haizaki is too strong though, and his leg does not give him enough power. Haizaki doesn’t say anything else, but pins Kise’s hands above his head and proceeds to lick Kise’s face, touch his ass, and continues to forcefully kiss Kise.  
~~~  
The moment the door of the touou locker room closed, hell broke loose. Momoi was hitting Aomine, repeatedly shouting “STUPID DAI-CHAN, IDIOT DAI-CHAN!”

Aomine stood there, not paying attention and only thinking about Kise. It was only after an especially hard hit that he finally spoke up and grabbed Momoi’s hands. “What the fuck Satsuki! What’s your problem?!” he shouted.

“MY PROBLEM IS YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE KI-CHAN THERE?!?” Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks but she continued. “HURRY UP AND GO FIND HIM STUPID! OR ELSE YOU’RE GONNA REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!” 

Startled by how she raised her voice Aomine realized that she was right, Kise was probably crying right now because of him and he knew that he should be there to help him. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. On his way over to Kaijo’s locker room he bumped into Kasamatsu. 

“Hey uh, Kasamatsu was it? Have you seen Kise anywhere?” Aomine asked, trying to stay calm in front of Kaijo’s captain. 

“Hah? Why the fuck should I tell you bastard? What do you want with Kise? I’m not going to let you hurt him again.” Kasamatsu was furious at the ace standing in front of him.

“I…uh…” Aomine was left speechless. What was he going to do? What if Kise didn’t even want to see him? His thoughts were disturbed by a small shriek that came from Kasamatsu. 

“Maa, Yukio-chan” Imayoshi says as he snakes his arm around Kasamatsu, “don’t worry about Aomine, he’ll be fine. Kise’s in the locker room by the way,” he said as he directed his attention to Aomine. “Now don’t say this senpai never helped you”

“Thanks” Aomine quickly muttered towards his captain, as he rushed towards Kaijo’s locker room. Aomine stood outside the locker room, not sure if he should go in, but when he heard a loud crash he quickly pushed the door open, only to see Haizaki forcing himself onto Kise. 

“HAIZAKI YOU SON OF A BITCH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING” yells Aomine, as he punches Haizaki right across his face. 

Haizaki grunts as he falls on the ground, glaring at Aomine. “Daiki…” he snarled.

“JUST GET THE FUCK OUT YOU BASTARD!” 

Haizaki shoots Aomine a dirty look, and then focuses on Kise. “I’ll see you around…Ryouta” he says as he walks out of the locker room. Aomine turns around to see Kise hanging on to the lockers.

“Aomine…cchi…” Kise says right before he passes out. Aomine rushes to catch him before he hits the ground. He picks him up bridal style and walks out of the locker room towards his house.  
~~~  
Kise wakes up in a dark, familiar room that he hasn’t been in for years. Is this… Aominecchi’s room? He rolls over and sits up, but has he tries to stand up, his leg gives up on him and he falls to the ground before he passes out again.  
~~~  
Just as Aomine locks the door, he hears a loud thud coming from his room and he drops all his groceries. He runs up the stairs and flings his door open to find an unconscious Kise lying on the ground. Aomine quickly helps Kise back into his bed, and then goes downstairs to make some okayu for sick blonde. “Fuck, how do I even cook this shit I thought it was supposed to be easy.” After many strings of curses, Aomine manages to cook some okayu with egg. He puts a bowl of the steaming hot okayu on a tray, along with a cup of water and some cold medicine and then makes his way up towards his room. He slowly opens the door to see Kise sleeping peacefully. Setting the tray down on his nightstand, the softly pats Kise awake. 

Kise’s eyes slowly open, and he mutters out, “Nhn… Aominecchi…? What happened? My head hurts soooooo much”

“You passed out after Haizaki… after he…uh tried to rape you. So I took you back to my house, you’re having a high fever right now.

“Oh I see” Kise manages to say weakly.

“Here I made some okayu for you, it might be bad though it was my first time” Aomine sits down on the edge of the bed and picks up the tray of food and hands it over to Kise. Kise slowly picks up a spoon of okayu, but his hands shake too much and he drops is back into the bowl.

“Oh… I guess I’m still a little shaken up from before.” Kise tries to pick the spoon back up, but Aomine just takes it out of his hand.

“Here, just let me do it” he says, as he begins to feed Kise the okayu.

“Mhmm Aominecchi! It’s so tasty! Are you sure this isn’t your first time making it?” Aomine doesn’t reply, he just looks away shyly and continues feeding Kise. When the okayu is finished, Aomine hands Kise the glass of water and medicine. He quickly falls asleep after and Aomine is left alone to wash the dishes.

When Aomine comes back, he goes up to the bed to brush the blonde locks out of Kise’s face. “You made me worry you idiot” he says softly, and then proceeds to take a shower and get ready for bed. As he carefully makes himself comfortable on his side of the bed, he feels Kise turn around and snuggle beside him. Slowly, he snakes his arm around the blonde’s waist, and whispers “sweet dreams Kise” before drifting off to sleep.  
~~~  
Aomine was woken up by the chirping of birds and the ray of sunlight shining into his eyes. He looks down to see Kise still fast asleep, so he touches his forehead to check for a fever. Seems like the medicine worked he thinks to himself, not daring to speak in fear of waking Kise up. He quietly gets out of bed and makes his way downstairs to make some breakfast.  
~~~  
Kise wakes up in the same bed as yesterday. He smells bacon and hears the sizzling, so he decided to get up. Immediately after his left leg touches the ground, he groans in pain from the contact but keeps moving. Upon seeing the stairs, he sighs to himself and limps down letting out squeaks of pain in each step.  
~~~  
As Aomine is finishing up the bacon and eggs, he hears small grunts coming from the stairs. He peeks over to see Kise limping down the stairs, grimacing in pain. Quickly, he places the pan back down on the stove and rushes over to help Kise. Aomine slips an arm around Kise’s waist and supports him until they reach the couch. As Kise gets comfortable on the couch, Aomine switches on a game that he recorded for the blonde to watch. When he gets back to the kitchen, he realizes that he may have burnt the eggs a little bit. As long as it doesn’t taste like shit he thinks as the plates the eggs and bacon along with some toast. He brings Kise’s portion along with his own and two cups of water over to the living room and sits down beside Kise who is currently watching the game. The two eat in silence and continue watching the game, and when they’re done, Kise tries to help Aomine with the dishes but he refuses, pushing Kise back onto the couch. He picks up all the dishes and heads over to the kitchen, and comes back to the living room while holding an ice pack. 

“Here, for your leg” Aomine says, holding the ice pack out to Kise. Kise takes the ice back and mumbles out a quick “thanks” and then proceeds to lay down on the couch as Aomine heads back into the kitchen. He tries to watch the game, he really does, but his exhaustion just causes him to doze off.

Aomine walks back into the living room, only to find that Kise has fallen back asleep. He sits down on the edge of the couch and tries not to disturb Kise, but ends up waking him up instead. The air around them is tense, and they both stay quiet, until Kise is the one who breaks the silence.

“Aominecchi… why did you help me? Why did you bring me to your house?” Kise says softly.

Aomine looks dumbfounded. He pauses, and then replies. “What was I supposed to do?! Just leave you there in the locker room?!”

Kise is angry now. Without even thinking he shouts “THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU HELP ME BACK ON THE COURT WHEN I COULDN’T STAND UP!!!!”

Aomine is surprised by the other’s sudden outburst. He opens his mouth, and then closes it, unable to find the correct words. Instead, he wraps his arms around Kise and pulls him into a warm embrace. Kise struggles and tries to break free, but Aomine’s strong hold keeps him in place. “I…” Aomine starts. “It’s just… my stupid pride didn’t let me help you. Satsuki helped me realize how big of an idiot I was being… I was going to apologize when I went to your locker room, but then I saw Haizaki and that happened. I’m sorry Kise, I really am.” Kise doesn’t say anything for a while, he just sits there with his head buried in Aomine’s neck. 

Aomine sees that Kise starts shaking, and feels tears soaking into his shirt. “I’m sorry Aominecchi, I tried so hard for you, so hard.” Kise says quietly, voice shaking.

Aomine strokes Kise’s back trying to calm him down, replying with “I know you did” and I’m proud of you”. The two once again sit in silence, Aomine continuing to rub circles on Kise’s back while he tries to calm himself down. 

Aomine doesn’t know how long they sat there, but is startled when Kise suddenly lifts up his head. Kise looks at Aomine straight in the eye and hesitates before he starts talking. “Aominecchi… there’s something I have to tell you.”

Taken aback by the seriousness in Kise’s voice, he blinks before replying with a “yeah?”. 

“Aominecchi” Kise says “I… I love you Aomine Daiki. I’ve loved you ever since I saw you play basketball in Teiko. At first I thought it was admiration, but as we grew closer as friends, I realized that my feelings had grown from admiration to love.” Kise looks up at Aomine as he finishes, and fidgets nervously as he waits for an answer.

Saying that Aomine is shocked is an understatement. Never would he have thought that THE Kise Ryouta would like some basketball idiot like him. He lifted his hands up and brought them to Kise’s face, suddenly squishing his cheeks. “Kise Ryouta, I am so sorry that I am such an oblivious idiot. I thought that I was being weird when I began to look forward to seeing you in Teiko. When I started getting bored of basketball, I would still think of you all the time, but I stopped myself from looking for you because you reminded me of basketball. You reminded me of how much fun I had with you when we played one-on-one, or how we always went to the convenience store to get popsicles after practice. Being around you just reminded me of how much I missed basketball, and I was just too weak to see you. And when I saw you in the locker room, I realized how much I wanted to protect you, how I didn’t want anyone else touching you but me. I love you baby, so so much.” 

Kise released a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, unable to control his emotions anymore. Aomine used his thumb to wipe away the tears falling from the blonde’s beautiful face, and moves closer to lock their lips together. The kiss is slow and soft, but full of feelings and passion for each other, and the taste of saltiness from Kise’s tears lingers on Aomine’s lips even after they part.

They look at each other with flushed faces, and Kise is the first to speak. “Ehehe, Daikicchi is so cute!” he giggles.

Aomine looks away, blushing even harder now. “I’m not cute you idiot…” he mutters out, but turns his head back around to kiss Kise before he can even reply. 

“By the way Daikicchi, where are your parents?” Kise asks.

“Eh? Oh, they’re both on business trips and won’t come back until Monday. That means we’ll have the whole house to ourselves this weekend” he smirks. 

“Daikicchi you pervert!” Kise screeches, clearly embarrassed. He moves closer to cuddle with Aomine and they continue to watch the game that is still on TV. Kise doesn’t notice when Aomine falls asleep, but looking at his face is calming and he too falls asleep.  
~~~

The sky was already dark by the time Kise wakes up. He looks around to see that the recording of the game has finished, and that Aomine is still fast asleep. It must have been tough for him these couple of days… I love him so much Kise thinks, admiring Aomine’s soft features while asleep. Knowing that sleeping in that position can’t be comfortable, he tries to wake up the tanner man.

“Ne Daikicchi, wake up” he whispers in his ear, nudging the other’s shoulder. It takes a couple of tries since the bluenette is such a deep sleeper.

“Ugh Ryouta, what time is it?” Aomine slurs, still groggy from his nap.

Kise glanced around the room, “um it’s almost 11pm Daikicchi! We slept for so long!” he exclaimed, surprised at how they managed to sleep through the whole day. “Daikicchiiiii help me upp” Kise said as he started to shake Aomine who was starting to fall back asleep. 

“Mhm okay” he grunted as he stood up and leaned how to pick up Kise. He squealed as Aomine snaked his arm underneath his knees and the other around his shoulders. “Does this hurt your leg, baby?” he asked Kise in a low voice. Kise being too embarrassed to answer just shook his head as he buried his head in the crook of Aomine’s neck. The two made their way towards the stairs before Aomine decided to speak up. “Yo by the way, I think Kasamatsu and Imayoshi are like, y’know, thinging? Or maybe they’re serious. Who knows, they seemed really friendly after the game.”

Hearing something about his senpai, Kise immediately looked up to meet Aomine’s eyes. “Ehhh??? Kasamatsu-senpai and Imayoshi-senpai??? I never thought I would see that combination!” Kise paused and then a warm smile grew on his face. “I’m honestly happy for them though, Kasamatsu-senpai was such a good senpai to me even if he did bully me sometimes “he chuckled.

Aomine gently lowered Kise down until he could stand up on his own, throwing him some of his clothes and laying himself down on the bed as Kise changed. It wasn’t the first time he was Kise change but it was different this time. This time he noticed how Kise’s arms would flex when he pulled the shirt over his head, and how muscled his back was, or how the muscles in his long slim legs would tense up when he bent over to pull up his pants. And his ass, oh his ass. So nice and round, but firm from all the training he does. Suddenly getting embarrassed, he tries to divert his thoughts back to what they were talking about earlier. “Oi Ryouta, why the hell did you call Imayoshi your senpai? You don’t even go to the same goddamn school!”

“Hehe,” Kise giggled, “yes I know Daikicchi, but he’s’ YOUR senpai so I should respect him too! Speaking of respect, I think you have to show some more respect towards him!”

“Tch, whatever, I don’t care about that creepy glasses guy, all I care about is you” he mumbles out the ending. “Now are you done changing or are you gonna leave me here on the bed all alone.”

Kise feigns ignorance and asks Aomine to repeat what he said but Aomine just stays quiet. “Aww is my cute little Daikicchi jealous???” he teases as he climbs into bed next to Aomine, feeling an arm slip around his waist immediately.

Aomine scrunches up his face when he hears the words come out of Kise’s mouth. “Okay one, I’m not cute, and two, why the hell would I be jealous, you’re mine and mine only.”

Kise once again hides his face in embarrassment from Aomine’s words, but quickly regains his composure and places a quick kiss on the bluenette’s lips. “I love you Daiki” he says softly.

It was Aomine’s turn to blush now, but with a soft smile he places a kiss on Kise’s forehead. “I love you too Ryouta.”  
~~~  
The two cuddle in each other’s arms and before they know it, they’re both asleep. They don’t know what will happen in the coming days, but they know everything will be fine as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~ If you made it to the end, thank you very much for reading my first fic! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! If you have any tips for improvement I would like to hear it in the comments! You can also come talk to me on tumblr! My tumblr is [Alvi404](http://alvi404.tumblr.com/) and I'd love to talk about aokise with anyone! Once again, thank you for reading my fic, comments and kudos are appreciated! And if you want to see a part 2 where the GoM finds out about their new relationship, please tell me! I hope to see you again sometime soon when I write another fic!


End file.
